When Daryl Met Carol
by Liddym2113
Summary: ""Pretty lookin? Hmmm. I've never heard that one before, but honestly it's the nicest thing anybody's said to me in ages." Her smile was genuine, and he found his footing again. Maybe Merle's one-liners would work for him after all." Non ZA AU. Daryl and Carol meet as two uncomfortable strangers at a wedding.
1. The First Night

_**AN: This was written to stand alone, but I will likely add to it at some point. I have more in my head that needs to be told. Enjoy! [Contains smut] **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. I just use them for my own amusement. :-)**

* * *

><p>She was on her second glass of wine. She fiddled with the stem as she glanced around the room, taking in all of the clinking of silverware, quiet chatter, and sweet, slow music coming from the band.<p>

It was a beautiful wedding. She had to give that to Tara and Alicia. Small and cozy, but classy and stylish. They had both looked stunning standing up in front of their family and friends, pledging their love and lives together.

Carol dabbed at the corner of her eye, the beauty and overwhelming vision of love still making her a bit misty-eyed. Maybe the wine, too. She wasn't used to drinking, her previous relationship having turned her off the stuff, but tonight was special. Plus, it didn't hurt that it was an open bar. Alicia's parents were wealthy and wanted to spare no expense on their daughter's special day.

Carol figured she could use a little help to relax and enjoy herself. She didn't know very many people in attendance and these kind of social situations always made her nervous and uncomfortable, feeling slightly out of place.

She placed her hands beneath the table on her thighs, trying to dry her sweaty palms unnoticed. She was feeling warm, now, and she knew the alcohol was to blame. Heat spread inside her, blooming up her chest and neck, flushing her skin. Thank goodness she was wearing a thin dress. The wispy, short, floaty layers of fabric that just brushed her knees let the air sweep over her heated skin, but it wasn't enough.

Scooting her chair back, she decided to step out on the terrace and get some fresh air. After a moment of hesitation she decided to take her wine glass with her. She needed to have something in her hands to occupy them. It made her feel more secure.

She made her way through the room, smiling briefly at those who managed to make eye contact with her. She needed to escape for just a minute. Just a breath, some space, a moment where she didn't have to have a fake smile plastered on her face. She would do anything for Tara, including attending a wedding where she knew almost no one, and sitting through a reception the appropriate length of time before making her getaway.

She reached the terrace and felt the cool night air rush in to greet her as she opened the door. She audibly exhaled, a slight moan of pleasure on her lips, as she felt the sweat chill against her collarbone. She walked toward the wooden railing at the end of the path overlooking the lake. It was truly a breathtaking sight. The moonlight shone off the ripples in the water and she could listen to the night sounds of nature, here, away from the din of the party.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

She startled at the gravelly voice, interrupting her reverie.

"Yes," she responded, her voice coming out all breathy, as she looked in the bluest set of eyes she'd ever seen.

He was so gorgeous it took her breath away. Not in the conventional, pretty-boy way, but in the rugged, rough and feral way of a "manly-man." It didn't take much for the heated blood already coursing through her body to ignite, pooling warmth and tingling sensations in areas of her body that had not seen action in quite a while.

She was mesmerized by him, and couldn't drag her eyes away from his face. The scruff of his goatee entranced her, his slightly shaggy and messy looking blonde locks pulling her in, hypnotizing her. She had no control over her hand as she raised it to run her fingers lightly through his hair, brushing her fingers over his temple. The sensation of her skin meeting his jerked her back to reality and she backed away quickly, pulling her hand back to lay flat against her stomach.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. That was just...inappropriate. I didn't mean to invade your space. I-"

"S'alright. S'all good," he cut her off mid-sentence, before running his eyes quickly over her form, admiring her lithe figure, delicate features, and the stormy shade of blue and gray in her eyes, eyes that were still staring at him. Staring right into his soul it seemed.

He wasn't the kind of guy to pick up chicks at bars or weddings, that wasn't his style. He was only here because Alicia had begged him to come and couldn't say no to her. She was his partner on the fire squad, had his back many a time, and he hers. There was no way he'd miss this, but he couldn't wait to leave. Aside from a few other people there from work, he didn't know many of the guests in attendance and he hated crowds of people. He was just biding his time outside until he could make his getaway without being noticed.

Until he saw her. Something about her just drew him to her. He didn't know what came over him. He wasn't like his brother, not smooth with the ladies. He just couldn't stop himself, though, probably the drinks he had with dinner. They had him feeling brave. So when he decided to approach her, no one could've been more surprised than he was.

He took one last drag on his cigarette before dropping it, putting it out with the toe of his boot. Her eyes had dropped to his mouth, staring at his lips. Her heated gaze had him feeling all kinds of somethin' he didn't quite understand. Well, his mind didn't understand, but his body was reacting anyway. How did Merle do this anyway? Usually his brother's style consisted of vomiting flirty one liners all over the place. What the hell? Ain't like I'm gonna see her again.

"Don't mind having a pretty lookin' lady's hands on me," he said, cringing a bit inside, as he emulated his brother. This was not like him at all, but he'd been stealing glances all night, and once he caught sight of her standing in the moonlight, he decided he was going for broke. Until she laughed. He was about to step back when her eyes made their way up from lips back to his.

"Pretty lookin'? Hmmm. I've never heard that one before, but honestly it's the nicest thing anybody's said to me in ages." Her smile was genuine, and he found his footing again. Maybe Merle's one-liners would work for him after all.

"Anybody? Even your date?" Daryl fished for an answer, hoping she was single.

"No date for me tonight. You?" Carol asked, as she set her wine glass on the railing in front of her.

"All alone," he said. "Not that I'm complainin', considerin' the company" he added quickly. He'd get this right if it killed him. And he might have died of embarrassment if she hadn't turned back to him so quickly.

"Me, neither." Carol took another sip of wine and returned her glass to the railing. She unconsciously fanned herself with her hand, trying to cool the heat that wasn't just from the alcohol, anymore, but mortification at her forward behavior, and from the lust coursing unabated through her body. "My only complaint is this weather. I'm so hot."

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he looked her up and down, and they both broke into laughter, shaking off the last of the nervous energy between them. "Yeah, you are," Daryl said when they'd quieted.

Carol stared at his mouth again, those lips just beckoning to her. Look at those lips. God, it's been too long. I need help. Fuck it! Isn't like I'm gonna see him again. Just one night…

She reached up and brushed that same stubborn lock of hair out of his eyes again. "Still alright?"

His eyes locked onto hers and she didn't care about decorum anymore, stopping his half-formed answer with her mouth against his. His hand slipped behind her head, drawing her further in, mouth slanting over hers. It started to get heated, and she pulled back, looking up at him, desire burning in her eyes. She gathered her courage and decided to go for broke.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p>She had wrapped her arms around his neck, hands going up though his hair, bringing his lips to meet her. He responded eagerly, wrapping her up in his arms. Her lips met his in a lust-fueled kiss that burned through her like a raging wildfire. She had never done anything like this before, but god, it felt so good, so right. His lips over hers, his tongue invading her mouth, sliding over hers again and again. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and swirled hers around it, and then nipped at his lower lip with her teeth. He growled low in his throat and pulled her even closer to him, his hips pressed up against hers.<p>

She felt his hardness and pulled back, gazing up at him then, wordlessly, took his hand and turned to guide him to her bedroom. Once they reached her room, he hauled back up into his arms, his lips hungrily seeking hers.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt between them and start lifting it up, parting lips long enough to rip it over his head, and then she had her hands all over the bare skin of his chest. She traced her fingers over his pecs, so well-defined, and slid them down along his sides, feeling his abs beneath her palms, hard and rippling as he moved trying to get closer to her.

He brought his hands around to the back of her dress, sliding the zipper down to her waist before bringing them back up to her shoulders and sliding the straps down her arms. The dress fell to her feet, pooling around her heels. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall as well. She was left in nothing but her underwear, as she leaned forward, her breasts pressed up against his chest, her nipples hardening against the rough texture of his chest hair.

The heat between them was maddening, he was kissing her like he couldn't get enough, and she was trying to wrap herself around him, lifting her leg up and hooking it behind his knee, feeling him pressed against her hip. She moaned into his mouth, and he moved hands to her ass, lifting her up against him, so her legs wrapped around his waist, crossing her ankles, her heels digging into his flesh. He moved to her bed, lowering them both down, scooting up to lay her head on the pillow.

His length was pressed up against her core, his erection nestled in her cleft, the friction between the fabrics rubbing against her clit, and she felt her underwear dampen with her arousal. He ground his hips into her and moaned at the heat he felt against him.

"Take off your pants," she gasped, her voice breathless with her need. She no sooner got the words out than her hands were at his belt, trying to unhook the thing with little success.

"What the fuck is wrong with this thing!"

Daryl chuckled at her curse, seeming so out of place coming from her sweet, little mouth.

"I got it," he moved his hands to his pants, whipping the belt off quickly, unbuttoning his pants, and shoving them down in record speed, boxers along with them. He kicked his shoes off, and then his pants, and returned his attention to Carol.

"You sure?" He was praying to whatever God might be out there that she would say yes, but he'd respect her wishes.

"God, yes. I need you inside me now, fuck me!" She couldn't believe she was talking to him like this. This was not her. She rarely cussed, she wasn't the aggressor during sex, but something about him, something about it being a one time thing, it freed her to be whoever she wanted to be and take what she wanted to take. She had a power she'd never had before, and it was heady and exciting. She didn't have to worry about what he thought of her because she'd never see him again.

He grasped her underwear, pulling them down her legs, and when she went to kick off her heels with them, he stopped her.

"Naw, leave 'em."

Well, that was different. Kinda kinky. She liked it.

He sunk back down over her, bracing himself on one forearm. He lowered his mouth to her breast kissing her pale flesh, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin, making his way to her hardened nipple. He flicked his tongue over it a few times, before closing his mouth around the peak and suckling. She cried out and grabbed his head, fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer, pushing herself into him.

"Harder," she whimpered and he quickly complied with her request. He sucked the tip further into his mouth, lightly nipping it with his teeth, not wanting to hurt her. It was such a relief to him, to be with someone who had no shame in telling him exactly what she wanted. It took the pressure off of him a bit, in knowing how to please her.

Her response was enthusiastic to say the least, writhing beneath him, moans of pleasure escaping her between gasps for breath. He moved to the other breast, giving it the same lavish attention as he slid his hand down between them, seeking out that spot he knew would drive her wild.

His finger reached her cleft and traced it down and into her folds. He groaned when he was instantly drenched in her wetness. He brought his hand back up and began to trace slow circles around that little nub he knew would bring her close to the edge, loving the response he was getting. If possible she became even more wet and he didn't know how much longer he could maintain control.

The combination of sensations assaulting her had mind and body reeling. His mouth on her breast, finger on her clit, she didn't know when she had ever felt so much pleasure from a partner.

Without any warning he slid his finger down to her entrance and plunged it into her warmth, sinking into her. She cried out and jerked her hips up to meet his hand. She was so tight, so hot, and so so wet. He pumped in and out a few times and then added another finger. She moaned loudly, tossing her head from side to side, one hand pulling his hair, the other squeezing the life out of his bicep, her fingertips digging into the muscle.

Feeling her move beneath him like that… the way she clung, the sting of her nails. Her desire was making him want her even more, driving him downward. He kissed his way along her ribs, the soft skin of her stomach, dipping lower and lower toward the wet heat of her. He wanted to know the taste of her, to run his tongue over her and feel her shudder beneath his mouth.

He moved until his head was between her thighs and ran his hands from her ankles up to her knees, gliding over her satiny smooth skin. He lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders, her heels digging into his back. With one arm wrapped around her thigh, he lowered his mouth to her lips and breathed her in, her scent flooding his nostrils. He groaned against her, his lust for her so intense, he nearly vibrated with his need. He pressed his tongue between her folds, tasting her, reveling in the feel of her against him, lapping at her opening.

He had never tasted anything as sweet as she was and he was overwhelmed with the urge to devour her. He buried his face against her, entering her as far as he could reach, thrusting over and over, fucking her with his tongue. Slowly he dragged his mouth back up to her clit, rubbing wide circles around it with the flat of his tongue. He brought his other hand up between them and pushed two fingers into her, moving his fingers against her smooth, wet, silky inner walls, flexing against the tightness.

Her thighs squeezed his head, muffling the sounds she was making, the moans of pleasure and choruses of "Yes," "Right there," and "Just like that." She had never had a lover take so much interest in foreplay, in giving her pleasure like he was. He was moving against her as if he was feasting on her flesh. It was decadent, sinful, and drugging; these sensations roiling through her were pure ecstasy.

He couldn't take anymore, he had to be inside of her, had to feel her surround him.

He moved back up her body, seeking out her mouth and crushing his lips to hers. She tasted herself on his lips and she craved more. She was insatiable in her need for him, kissing him greedily, her desire ratcheting up to heights never before reached.

She pulled back and stretched out to her nightstand, pulling a condom from the drawer and handing it to him. He rolled it on, and then lowered himself between her legs. He looked right into her eyes as he pushed into her, feeling her tight walls squeezing him, and she moaned in pleasure, long and low. Her hands were on his biceps, squeezing, her nails cutting into his skin, but it only served to heighten the pleasure for him. He took a moment to let her adjust to his size and to try to control himself, not lose it before it had even started.

She was overwhelmed, in the best way possible. He was all around her, over her, in her, staring into her eyes, there wasn't a part of her that wasn't consumed by him. He was filling her, far more than anyone ever had before, and it was a glorious feeling, being stretched around him, gripping him, feeling that fullness. She moved her hands to his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss her way up his neck, licking and nipping at his skin.

"Move," she whispered into his ear at the same time she thrust her hips up against his.

He turned his head, his mouth settling on hers, his tongue entering her mouth at the same time he pushed into her, finding a rhythm and pumping hard, jarring her body with each thrust. She was tight and hot and wet and a whole lot of things he couldn't even find words in his mind to describe. Thoughts just flew right out of his head, all he knew was it was the best feeling in the world and he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

He moved inside her, pulling almost all the way out before driving himself back in, each stroke more powerful than the last. Her heels were digging into his ass and he was sure to have marks from where she pulled him to her, her hips rising to meet him. He raised himself up, giving himself more leverage, and grabbed the backs of her knees, one at a time placing her legs on his shoulders. The new position allowed him to hit the very spot that had her crying out in pleasure. He could feel her walls squeezing him and knew she was close to coming; a good thing since he was nearing completion himself.

He reached one hand in and settled his thumb against her clit, and with a few flicks she was coming apart around him. She screamed, her body contracting and tightening, throbbing against him, her back arching off the bed, hands gripping the sheets. A couple more jerks of his hips and he growled through his own release, crashing into her one last time.

She weakly lowered her legs from his shoulders, and he rolled to the side, falling back onto the bed, winded. They both lay there, gasping for breath as they came down from the high. That was the single most fulfilling sexual experience he'd ever had, and he was still reeling from everything. It was all a jumble in his mind, the questions, the thoughts, and the doubts. He didn't know this woman, didn't even know her name. A one time thing, that was all it was supposed to be. They'd both agreed to that and knew it going in, and yet, he couldn't help himself, he already wanted more.

He needed to get out before he said or did something he'd regret, something that would ruin how perfect tonight had been, at least for him.

"Ya good?" His voice rumbled low as he turned to glance at her from the corner of his eye.

He could see she was just laying there, eyes closed, mouth turned up in a satisfied smile, chest rising every so often with her breathy sighs. Tiny drops of sweat were beaded on her body, which was pink and flushed from exertion. She was breathtaking, literally.

"Yeah," she drawled lazily. "I'm good. Really, really good." She looked at him with a full on grin, eyes sparkling, and he chuckled.

"Well, then. I'm gonna get goin'."

He got up from the bed, disposing of the condom in the trash can next to it. He searched out his clothes, hastily pulling them on as he tried to think of something to say. Something that wasn't stupid, or cheese-y, or that would get him slapped. He decided silence was probably best.

She got up also, kicking her heels off, and grabbed a robe off the hook by the closet.

She followed him to the front door, not really knowing what to say.

"That was...nice," she looked down at her feet, before looking back up at him. His eyes were so mesmerizing; a shame she wouldn't see them again.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

With one hand he ruffled his hair back and then turned to step out the door.

"Well, uhhh, see ya."

"See ya."

He walked away and she closed the door, walking back to her bedroom. God, how she wished that were true.


	2. At First Blush

_AN: Again, thanks to Meeshie for helping me brainstorm this and for her help with dialogue, and to Naomi for looking it over for me! Love you ladies so much!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or the characters, I am just a little obsessed with them. **

* * *

><p>"C'mon Daryl! You gotta give us something!"<p>

Daryl sighed, shaking his head in frustration at the continued jests from the guys on the squad. Two weeks since the wedding, since he had first laid eyes on her across the room at the wedding. Two weeks since the best sex of his life, and he had walked out her front door without even getting her name.

Some of the guys had apparently seen him leave with her and had been on his back ever since, wanting details of the encounter. Details he was loathe to share, not only because it was none of their damn business, but also because in his mind, it would cheapen what was already considered a one-night stand into something else, something worse, and he was determined to hoard those memories all to himself.

He didn't want any of those guys thinking about her the way he was, to have the mental images that he had. Memories that fueled his lust in the moments to himself when he showered in the mornings, or when he would lie awake at night, envisioning her crying out underneath him, writhing and gasping in her pleasure. He would stroke himself, imagining it was her hand wrapped around him, until he came, though it was a hollow experience compared to how it had felt to actually be with her.

No, he didn't want to share any of that with anyone else, which only served to prolong the ribbing from his buddies.

"Alicia! How was Hawaii?" Zach wiggled his eyebrows, turning his attention to the newlywed entering the station, tanned and bright-eyed.

"It was the best! Beaches, sand, volleyball, drinks with teeny little umbrellas...Tara in a tight little bikini," Alicia sighed as she named off her favorite parts of the honeymoon. "Hated to come back to real life, but I figured you guys wouldn't survive without pulling your asses out of the fire."

Daryl chuckled. Alicia had balls of steel and a sense of humor to match. She could go toe-to-toe with the guys any day of the week and never backed down. She was one of the few he felt comfortable at his back in the heat of things, knew she'd get the job done.

"Hey Daryl, maybe Alicia knows who your mystery booty-call was?"

"Zach, I swear if you don't shut it - ," Daryl glared at Zach.

"Mystery booty-call? Ooooh Daryl, did'ya finally get some?" Alicia looked expectantly at Daryl, noting the flush creeping up his neck.

"Hell ya he did," Zack crowed, "saw him taking off in a cab from your reception, some sweet lil' gal, lips glued to his face."

"Daryl Dixon! You scored at my wedding?!" Alicia was flabbergasted.

Daryl's face turned an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible, and he turned his attention back to his gear, inspecting it more closely than necessary, to ensure it was in proper working condition. Silence was his answer.

"Well, who was she?" Alicia was dying to know who was special enough to get past Daryl's walls. He was notoriously single. Some even speculated that he played for the other team, but she knew better. He was just extremely shy and incredibly picky when it came to women.

"That's the best part!" Zach laughed. "He didn't even get her name!"

Alicia's eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"Is that true?" She peered at Daryl trying to catch his eye, but he continued to ignore her, turning his attention to the truck, grabbing the inspection clipboard and going over the checklist.

Zach snickered, heading into the lunchroom to grab a bite to eat, leaving the two of them next to the engine.

Alicia was silent for a moment, studying Daryl, finally approaching and whispering to him.

"I think it's nice you don't wanna kiss and tell, but I'm glad you finally put yourself out there enough to enjoy yourself."

Daryl mumbled something she couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said, couldn't tell even if I wanted to. Zach's right. Didn't get her name." He looked down at the ground, scuffing the toe of his boot against the concrete.

"I can talk to Tara if ya want, see if we can figure out who she was?" Alicia offered, quietly.

He blushed again and shook his head. Alicia could tell he was embarrassed but for a split second she caught something else in his eyes. A flash of hope, desire, maybe even longing, before he schooled his face, masking his emotions again.

"Are you su-"

The alarm sounded on the wall, cutting her off and sending them into a flurry of activity, the conversation forgotten for the day.

* * *

><p>"I've missed you!" Carol exclaimed as she wrapped Tara up in a hug. "How was the honeymoon? Was Hawaii amazing? Have you gotten all your thank you cards sent out? Do you need any help with that?"<p>

Tara laughed as Carol babbled animatedly, squeezing her in between questions.

"I've missed you, too! The honeymoon was fantastic. Hawaii was wonderful. No, I haven't even gotten started on the thank you cards, and I would love some help. Does that answer all your questions?"

Tara couldn't keep the smile off her face as she sat down across from Carol at the cafe they frequented for brunch whenever they had a day off together. Their work schedules were so busy and erratic that getting a day off together didn't happen often but when it did, they made the most of it.

"You look radiant," Carol said with a smile. "Married life must agree with you!"

"It does have its perks," Tara winked with a naughty little smirk.

Carol laughed, enjoying her friend's happiness.

"So, tell me what you've been up to since I've seen you. I caught sight of you a few times at the reception but then you disappeared." Tara noticed a hint of pink color Carol's cheeks but she didn't question her about it.

"It was a beautiful wedding, Tara. It was so lovely." Carol sighed, "I gotta say I'm kinda jealous of the happiness you've found," her bubbly mood deflated a bit.

"Awh, you'll find yours, too! You just gotta get out there, get back in the saddle. You can start by gettin' some. Get back in the game!"

"You know that's not me," Carol replied, her face fifteen shade of red, unable to look Tara in the eyes.

"Carol," Tara lowered her voice, a note of seriousness replacing the teasing, "it's been a long time since Ed. There are other men out there. They aren't all like him. Hell, I know some women who'd love to show you a good time if you decide dicks aren't worth the trouble." She paused, deciding to lighten the conversation again for Carol's benefit. "A vibrator can only do so much."

Carol looked up in surprise and Tara winked at her.

"It's not been that long for me actually…" Carol trailed off as Tara mouth dropped open.

"What?! Spill!"

"Well, ummm, there was a guy...recently."

"Details!" Tara almost squealed, she was so happy for Carol.

"Okay, okay. I met him at your wedding reception." Tara started to interrupt, but Carol held up her hand to stop her and continued on.

"There was instant chemistry. Alcohol probably helped. I've never been so bold in my life. We ended up going back to my place and we...had the sex."

"Oh. My. God. Carol. I'd never have guessed you'd have the lady-balls to do that. Pound it!" Tara held up her fist for Carol to bump.

"I know! I don't know what came over me. God, though. It was gooooood. I've never felt so free. I've never felt like I could say what I wanted during sex, but he seemed to _like_ it! He _wanted_ me to tell him what to do."

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Carol sounded so happy talking about this guy. Her eyes were bright and her skin was flushed.

"Sounds like someone is '_smitten!'_"

Carol ducked her head in embarrassment, realizing how much she had overshared.

"Tell me you're going to see him again. Because you _need _to see him again."

"I...uh...well, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't get his number. Or his name," Carol whispered the last bit.

"Carol! Alright, what did he look like? I'll ask Alicia. I'm sure we can figure it out. There weren't that many people there."

"No. I can't. We both agreed it was just a one time thing. Besides, I'd be too embarrassed. I was a lot more "_expressive_" than usual. I don't think I could even look him in the eye after that."

"Carol." Tara simply looked at her, staring her in the eye, daring her to argue.

"Well, just...not yet. Give me some time to work up the nerve, okay?"

"Alright. Just give me the word. Say when, and I'll talk to Alicia, alright? Just don't take too long, Carol. You deserve happiness."

"I know, I know."

Tara picked up the menu, looking over the selections, even though she knew them by heart by now.

"Now, let's talk about those thank you cards," Tara changed the subject, giving Carol a break.

For now.


	3. If At First You Don't Succeed

**I do not own TWD or the characters, I just play with them. :-) **

_AN: A HUGE thank you to Naomi for helping me with veracity and to Meeshie once again for brainstorming this out with me._

**Warning: the end of this chapter contains femslash. If you don't care to read that, once the shower is mentioned you can skip the rest. **

* * *

><p>"Is Meghan feeling better?" Carol asked as she walked alongside Lilly to the door of <em>Oswald's<em>, the quaint little bar she frequented with her co-worker.

_Oswald's_ was Tara's pride and joy. She took over the bar when the previous owner had retired and had turned it into quite the little establishment. Despite the low lighting and well worn wooden tables and barstools, it was a homey little place, somewhere you just felt instantly comfortable when you entered.

"Yeah, her grandma is keeping her tonight. Thank God. Not quite sure what was wrong with her but when she started getting sick before they even cut the cake, I knew I needed to get her home."

Lilly opened the door allowing Carol to enter ahead of her and move to their usual booth in the far corner.

"Well I'm glad she's feeling better. I missed you at the reception, and I've missed seeing you at work."

"I've missed you, too. God, I am so glad Tara arranged this because I am dying for some adult conversation!" Lilly's face was the picture of comical desperation.

Carol laughed at her friend's expression, her eyes crinkling with mirth as she scooted over to make room for Lilly next to her.

"Where's your sister?" Carol looked around searching for Tara's dark hair and trademark plaid shirt she wore when bartending.

"She said she'd be here shortly, she's just picking Alisha up from work. Amy took Tara's shift tonight so we could hang out." Lilly caught the blonde haired girl's attention and waved with a smile.

Amy made her way over to the table, grinning ear to ear.

"Can I get you ladies your usual?" Amy asked, beaming cheerfully.

"I'll have my virgin daiquiri," Carol replied checking her cell phone and seeing a text from Tara that they were on their way.

"I'll have my vodka cranberry and some pretzels if you have any," Lilly smiled back at Amy.

Amy was bartending her way through college and picked up any extra shifts she could to help with expenses. She was always sunny and chipper, possessing a naturally joyful demeanor, which made her a favorite of the clientele at Oswald's.

"Comin' right up, honey," Amy sashayed back to the bar to fix up their drinks as Lilly turned to Carol.

"So, what's new with you?"

Carol was spared answering by the door opening again, and Alisha entering with Tara not far behind her, both of them laughing and gazing at one another with looks so sweet Carol was sure her blood sugar was going up just from looking at them.

* * *

><p>The alcohol and laughs had been plentiful, the four women teasing and talking about anything and everything in between. Alisha told some stories from work, about some of the calls they had been on, hilarious results of sexual situations gone awry.<p>

"So then, there we are, standing inside the bedroom with the woman handcuffed to the bed, covered only in a sheet, her husband panicking about dropping the key down the vent into the air duct, and I swear I thought Daryl was going to lose his shit! His face was the color of the truck!"

Alisha was laughing so hard she was crying, her face beet red as she leaned forward on the table, palms slapping the surface.

"Zach had to go get the tools and free her. Poor woman. I kinda felt bad for her. But Daryl, aghhhh, his face. I'll never forget it, funniest thing I've seen."

Carol laughed at the woman seated across from her and nudged Lilly.

"Are you ready to go? I need to be getting home."

The door opened and in walked Zach, fresh from his shift.

"Ooooo looks like the late-night crowd is showing up early," Tara drawled slowly. "Boy, am I glad I'm off tonight."

"Speaking of getting off," Lilly sluggishly leaned into Carol with a gleam in her eye, "maybe we should stick around, see if we can't get some action?"

"I need to get home and so do you," Carol playfully patted her arm, "and I don't think you're in any condition to be making those kind of decisions."

"Oh, unlike you, Carol?"

Three sets of questioning eyes turned to Tara.

"Lilly, honey, I don't think our Carol is quite as hard up as you are," Tara giggled, picking up her bottle and taking another swig of her drink.

"Oooo!"

"What?!"

"_Tara_!"

Carol shot daggers at Tara, but she was oblivious to her glances, instead cackling as she continued.

"Bet ours was the best wedding you've been to in a while, huh Carol?"

Carol's face was pale, her eyes looking like a deer caught in the headlights. After a beat she straightened her shoulders, determining she would not be ashamed of the most wonderful night of sex she'd ever had.

"Yes it was, matter of fact. Quite 'enjoyable'," she insinuated with a quirk of her eyebrow and a suggestive little smirk.

Alisha turned and studied Carol speculatively, wheels turning in her head.

Carol stood up, determined to cut the conversation short before she was interrogated for details by the trio.

"C'mon Lilly, let's get you home."

Carol placed her tip on the table and with one arm around Lilly's arm to help keep her steady, she waved to the newlyweds.

"Good to see you again, Alisha! Tara," she lowered her voice slightly, "I will be talking to you later." Her eyes bespoke the fact that she meant business.

They made their way out of the bar and Alisha looked over to Tara.

"You ready to head home, babe?"

"Depends. You promise to ravish me when we get there?" Tara attempted to look suggestively at Alisha while batting her eyelashes, and Alisha lost it, cracking up over her partner's antics.

"We'll see how you feel once I get you home."

She grasped her wife's hand, pulling Tara to her feet. Throwing down their own tip, she waved to Zach, who was busy flirting at the bar with Amy, and escorted Tara out the door to make the short walk home.

"It's a good thing we don't live far from the bar," she mused, glancing at Tara, an idea forming in the back of her mind. Her suspicions were definitely aroused by Carol's reaction to Tara's disclosure. It had to be a coincidence...didn't it?

"So, Carol, huh? That's crazy," Alisha fished, cautiously, for more information.

"Yeah! It must've been good, too, because she lit up like a Christmas tree when she told me about it."

"Really," Alisha waited, hoping Tara would elaborate on the subject.

They rounded the corner, coming upon the small two bedroom house they lived in together. Tara had bought it shortly after taking over the bar, once profits became steady under her meticulous management. After they had become engaged, Alisha moved in with her, both of them benefiting from the short commutes to work.

When Tara didn't continue, Alisha decided to press a bit further.

"So, what do ya know about the guy? It was a guy right?"

They made their way up the porch and Alisha pulled her keys out, opening the door for Tara to enter ahead of her.

"Yeah, it was a guy. Can't tell ya much though. Hell, Carol doesn't even know his name."

Shutting the door behind them and locking it, Alisha leaned against the door for a minute. Trying to make some sense of the thoughts rambling through her head, she decided to press her luck even further.

"She say what he looked like?"

"Nope, just that it was _gooooood_ and there was hella chemistry."

Tara looked over her shoulder at Alisha, waiting until she had her attention, she asked, "You coming to bed?"

Alisha finally looked at Tara, a suggestive gleam in her eyes, as she stripped off her clothing right in the living room floor, all thoughts of mystery lovers forgotten.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. Join me?"

"Maybe," Tara drawled. "How can I resist when you ask all sweet-like?" She returned her wife's flirty smile, removing her clothes on the way into the bathroom, a trail of fabric behind her as Alisha chased after her, laughing as they reached the shower together.

Tara reached in to turn on the hot water and Alicia stood back admiring her lover's figure: her smooth, golden skin, the sweet line of the curve of her breast, narrowing to her waist before flaring at hips. Alisha stepped up behind her bringing her arms to wrap around Tara's waist and drawing her back to lean her head on Alicia's shoulder.

Kissing her way up the smooth slope of her neck to the sweet spot behind Tara's ear, Alisha nuzzled her, and whispered in her ear.

"You're so beautiful. I'm forever gonna be indebted to Zach for suggesting going to _Oswald's_ that night."

"Mmmmm, yeah...," Tara murmured, her voice tapering off as she reveled in the sensations flowing throughout her body, goosebumps spreading over her skin.

Pulling back the curtain, Alisha released Tara to step inside the shower, the heat enveloping her, caressing her body with wispy tendrils of steam. Tara joined her, stepping in front of Alisha with her back to the spray of water. She placed her hands on Alisha's face, thumbs stroking her cheeks, and pulled her close, lightly kissing her with the barest touch of her lips to Alisha's.

"I love you, Alisha Hamilton."

"I love you, Tara Chambler-Hamilton."

Alisha pulled Tara into her body, caressing the silky expanse of Tara's back, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss, full of love and longing. Their mouths melted together, her tongue seeking out the sweet, deliciousness in her lover's mouth, tasting, exploring, and relishing in the sensation of the contrasting smooth and rough textures as it slid over Tara's tongue, scraping along her teeth.

With one arm around her wife's waist, Alisha smoothed her other hand over Tara's ribs, slowly dancing her fingertips up until she was cupping her breast, brushing her thumb over the hardened peak, while gently squeezing and kneading her flesh. Tara moaned into Alisha's mouth, knees weakening in pleasure, her body overwhelmed with sensation. Tara's hands gripped Alisha's shoulders, holding onto her tenuous grip on the present, lost in her pleasure, and Alisha hadn't even moved her hand from her breast.

Maintaining her gentle brushes against Tara's breast with her right hand, Alisha pulled back and lowered her mouth to Tara's neck, softly kissing her way down and across her collarbone, tongue flicking out to lick drops of water trailing their way down to her breast. She closed her mouth over Tara's nipple, suckling it, pulling it deep into her mouth, her own lusty whimpers floating up past Tara's ears, arousing her even further.

Tara could feel herself getting wet, having nothing to do with the water cascading down her back from the shower, and she needed more, more touch, more pressure, just more.

"Baby, please, I need you!" Tara begged breathlessly, her hand reaching to grasp Alisha's and slide it down to her center where she desperately craved her touch.

Alisha turned Tara's back to the wall, kneeling down in front of her, and gently spreading Tara's legs apart so she could scoot in closer to her. She ran her hands up Tara's legs, loving the soft skin blanketing the hard muscle in her thighs. She slipped one arm underneath to grip Tara's ass, pulling her core to her mouth, burying her face in her wet heat.

Tara cried out in ecstasy as Alisha ran her tongue through her folds, savoring her unique taste, one she could not get enough of, as she lapped up her juices. She made love to her with her mouth, thrusting in her entrance, massaging Tara's walls with her tongue. As water streamed down her wife's body, flooding over Alisha's face, she pulled back slightly, slowly licking her way up to Tara's clit. She laved her tongue over the swollen nub, gripping Tara's thigh with one hand, bringing the other up to caress her skin, before sliding her fingers through Tara's hot, slick cleft, penetrating her entrance with two fingers. Alisha pumped her fingers in and out in time with her tongue flicking over Tara's most sensitive spot. She curled her fingers, rubbing against the rough texture of the spot that would bring her partner to climax, and felt the slippery softness of Tara's inner walls squeezing her digits tighter and tighter until Alisha felt the telltale spasms that signalled, along with Tara's uninhibited exclamations, that her wife had found her release.

Alisha held on to Tara's legs, bracing her as she regained some semblance of control of her limbs. She rose up in front of Tara, licking her fingers of the juices coating them before her lips met Tara's and they sighed into a soft embrace, this time lazily caressing one another, enjoying the closeness and the feel of their skin against one another.

"So, are we going to get any actual showering accomplished," Tara breathed with a sated smile on her face, turning her wife to wash her back, fully intent on returning the favor before the night was over.


	4. The First Miss

**Disclaim-all the things. I don't own TWD.**

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update but RL has been kicking me in the teeth. Hope this makes up for it! **

* * *

><p>"Son of a dick!"<p>

"What's wrong, honey?" Alisha turned over next to Tara in the bed and could just make out the scowl on her face as she glared at the nightstand.

"I must've left my phone down at the bar. I can't set my alarm."

"Just use mine."

"Nah, you gotta leave before me, I'll sleep through if I don't have mine on. Tell me again why I thought I didn't need an alarm clock," Tara moaned as she flounced back on her pillow, then groaned as the movement made her head swim. "I make such good choices."

"Yes, you do. You chose me didn't you?" Alisha reached over and pecked Tara on the nose. "I'll run down to the bar real quick. I'm sure Amy has it put back somewhere."

Alisha hopped out of bed, pulled on some sweats and a tee, along with her sneakers, and tossed an '_I love you' _over her shoulder as she made her way out the front door and down the street to the bar.

* * *

><p>Daryl sat at the bar, nursing his beer, occasionally munching on some peanuts and just generally hanging back to observe the crowd. He was in a mood tonight. He couldn't quite put his finger on what had him so twisted up inside, but he was just not in the frame of mind to deal with inane bullshit, small talk, or the jokes and jabs from the guys at the station.<p>

He'd have thought, given enough time, they'd lay off him about the wedding but no, it seemed giving him a hard way to go was their new favorite past-time. He couldn't see how they hadn't exhausted their endless supply of jokes at his expense, but they kept 'em coming. It was wearing thin.

He had about reached that point where he just wanted to forget about her. It wasn't worth the hassle, but no matter how hard he tried to put her out of his head, she kept invading his thoughts, and at the worst times, too.

The door opened and he looked up to see Alisha walk in and head straight over to the bar. She disappeared behind the counter for a moment and then popped up with what looked like a phone in her hand. She startled when she turned and noticed him sitting there.

"D! What's up?"

Daryl grunted in return before lifting his beer to his mouth for another drink, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"Whoa. That good huh?"

A burst of laughter sounded behind him and he looked over to see Zach and Amy flirting up a storm. Zach was apparently hilarious if Amy's laughter was any indication. His face darkened even more, as if that was possible, and he drained his beer. Some people could do that whole flirty song and dance routine like it was second nature to them. How come he couldn't seem get the hang of it? He wished he'd have been practiced enough at that sort of thing to get the woman's name or number at least. It was too late now. Too much time had passed.

Alisha eyes followed Daryl's glance and saw the minute changes in his face.

"Daryl. Man. What's wrong?" Her face was serious, having lost all notes of playfulness, and he could see the concern written in her eyes.

"'S nothin. Jus'...," he glanced once more over at the two giggling down the bar, "wish it was as easy as some people make it look is all."

"You still thinkin' about your lady friend from the wedding?"

"It that obvious?"

"Only to someone who knows you like I do. Perks of being your partner," Alisha quipped, tossing a peanut in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Say, this woman you took off with? She have silver hair? Pixie cut? Petite?" Alisha motioned with her hand, gesturing to him as she rattled off questions.

"Yeah," Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her, eyes questioning her before he voiced it, "how'd you know?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking, it's possible I _may_ know a name. Would you be interested in that?"

Daryl's stomach flipped and his palms started sweating. Did he want a name? What good would a name do? But if Alisha knew the name, she'd have to know how to contact the person. What would he even say? '_Hey, I'm the stranger you took home and fucked senseless. Wanna grab some coffee sometime?'_ Would she even want him to contact her? She hadn't gave him her name. Maybe that was on purpose. Maybe she only wanted a nameless fuck.

His brain was spitting out questions faster than he could think and all he knew was he needed to get out of this bar and get some fresh air. He needed to breathe. He needed sleep. _He needed to forget about this blue-eyed, pixie-haired temptress who was making him crazy. _

"Naw. I need to get goin'. Thanks though. See ya." He hopped off his stool, stuffed his tip in the jar, turned and was headed out the door before she could stop him.

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much for taking me to the store!"<p>

Amy was sitting in the passenger seat, texting away on her phone, the back-seat of Carol's car full of Amy's groceries.

"No problem, sweetie. I liked having the company. Do you know how long your car's gonna be out of commission?"

"Oh, hopefully not long. Daryl's comin' over to look at it for me. He's great with cars and stuff."

Amy looked up just in time to direct Carol in the turn up the driveway to her sister's house. They lived outside the small town, in the country, and the driveway was a long dirt path that led away from the road and curved behind a grove of trees.

"It's beautiful out here," Carol gushed with a longing sigh. The sun streamed through the leaves dappling the lawn in gorgeous light and warmth. The smell of fresh cut grass filtered through the windows, a light breeze sweeping through the trees, and Carol felt like this was as close to heaven as one could be, out in the fresh air of the countryside.

"Thanks. We like it out here. It's nice and peaceful."

Carol parked the car and the two of them got out and carried the groceries into the house. Carol helped Amy put them all away and then made her way to leave.

"You sure you don't want to stick around? Have you ever met Daryl?"

Carol chuckled at Amy's not so subtle attempt to have her meet someone. It wasn't the first time the girl had tried to hook her up with someone, and the results were usually disastrous.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure, and I'm sure he's wonderful, but I really need to be going. I have a lot of stuff to get done around the house before work tomorrow."

"Alright, well you're the one missing out, believe me."

Carol laughed and gave Amy a hug before walking out and getting into her car. She waved goodbye to the blonde and pulled the car out, starting down the driveway.

As she approached the main road, a motorcycle roared up along side of her, kicking up gravel and dirt as it made the turn into the driveway. She glanced out window and saw the leather clad driver speed past, helmet obscuring his face, but there was something about those shoulders.

She shivered as a wave of lust rolled through her bringing along a tide of memories of that night. Broad shoulders, taut muscles, warm skin, sweat and heat and...she shook her head, snapping out of her reverie.

She needed to get laid more often. Then she wouldn't be so caught up in memories of a some guy she'd taken home from a wedding. Maybe that was the problem. She wasn't used to doing stuff like that. Clearly, she wasn't cut out for it.

Maybe she did need Tara to hook her up with someone, or maybe even Amy. She needed to get out more. She _needed _to stop thinking about broad shoulders and blue eyes so deep she could drown in them.

It was already too late.


	5. I Fell For You First

_**AN: The joke below between Alisha and Daryl comes from the movie "Love Stinks." It is not mine, but it was soooo perfect for these two, I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now<strong>_

Pain lanced through through his right arm, so sharp he couldn't help but let out a shout that stole the oxygen right from his lungs. His face mask had slipped, and he felt himself getting dizzy as he struggled to breathe, lungs heaving as smoke filtered in from the gap left between his skin and the mask. An oppressive wall of heat clashed against the exposed skin. He struggled to lift his left hand over and managed to hit the emergency button on his PASS system before the blackness started clouding his vision. The last thing he heard was Alisha yelling his name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 Hours Earlier<strong>_

Carol rolled onto her side, smacking the snooze button on her alarm, and lay quietly for a few moments, trying to clear her mind of the cobwebs that had taken up residence as she slept, what little sleep she had managed to get. Her night had been fitful, dreams filled with images of the man she had been unable to forget. She couldn't understand why she couldn't forget him, couldn't let go of that night.

Her body wouldn't let her forget, even if her mind could have managed the task. She could still feel his fingers touching her, caressing her skin. She could still taste him on her lips. Could still see his eyes gazing into hers in awe as their climaxes took hold of them.

She groaned, dragging herself out of bed. Even her own attempts at pleasuring herself, which had been more than sufficient _before_, did nothing to ease the ache and emptiness inside of her that he had fulfilled. It was like she had awoken a slumbering beast from hibernation, and it was ravenous.

Carol approached her closet, digging through her clothes, trying to get a start on her day and distract herself, when her fingers brushed the wispy material. She jerked her hand back as if it had been burned, staring at the dress that had ended up on the floor of her bedroom the night of the wedding.

That was it. She couldn't take anymore. She was calling Tara on her lunch break to see if she could help her out. She wanted his name.

* * *

><p>"So, you're tellin' me you <em>might<em> have a name?"

Daryl looked over at Alisha, who turned to him in surprise when his question broke the lingering silence in the cab of the truck.

"Yeah. it's possible. I mean, I don't know too many women who went home from my wedding with a guy whose name she doesn't know-just the one. You finally gonna sack up?"

Daryl chuckled at the woman next to him. She didn't pull any punches.

"Yeah, I s'ppose so. Figure it can't hurt," he shrugged, trying to act like he didn't care one way or another, but Alisha could see right through him.

"I mean you already know the sex was great, right," she nudged him in the ribs, giving him a knowing look.

"Stop," he drawled, then after a moment's hesitation deadpanned, "Yeah, it was fuckin' outstandin'." Daryl glanced at her from the side of his eye, a smirk playing at his lips.

"As in outstanding fucking?" Alisha queried and Daryl lost it, laughing so hard he caught the attention of everyone in the truck, who puzzled over what in the world had caused a break in his usual surly demeanor.

"Heads up, ya'll. This is it," Zach tossed back to them as the truck stopped outside the ranch-style house with smoke pouring from the windows, and bright orange flames licking up the bricks on the side of the house.

They grabbed their gear and went to work.

* * *

><p>"Tara, it's Carol. You awake yet?"<p>

Tara rolled over in bed, holding her phone to her ear, eyes still closed, she mumbled into the speaker.

"Hullo? Yeah, mmm...I'm 'wake. What's up?"

"I've been thinking about it and...I'd like it if you and Alisha could find out who the guy was that I was with after the wedding. I can't stop thinkin' about him."

Tara bolted upright in the bed and clutched the phone tighter in her grasp, a muffled squeak making its way past her lips.

"You serious right now?"

"Yeah. I can't talk long, I gotta get back to work, but I wanted to get you before you headed into work yourself. Can you talk to Alisha for me?"

"Definitely. Dude, I can't wait. She's gonna be so pumped! We've been trying to get you hooked up with someone for so long." Tara's voice shifted to a more serious tone before she continued, "Seriously, Carol, I'm so proud of you. You've come so far."

Tara could almost hear the blush coming through the phone as Carol bashfully demurred.

"If you say so. I gotta get off here, I'll talk to you later? Maybe swing by the bar?"

"Deal. Later." Tara laughed gleefully as she tossed her phone down on the bed. She couldn't wait to talk to her wife.

* * *

><p>The smoke was thick, obscuring his vision, the gray blackness like a thick soup in which he was swimming. His radio crackled, static blared, then Alisha's voice came through.<p>

"D, we got two in the back of the house! Looks like the fire is down below."

"Copy. Making my way through the first room, ground level."

He kept his flashlight trained ahead of him, the beacon barely cutting through the thick, inky plumes as he searched for any victims in need of rescue.

The radio cackled again. This time it was Zach's voice garbled through headset.

"Fifteen minutes left on the oxygen tanks you two."

"Copy."

Daryl heard Alisha reply before he uttered his own acknowledgement, continuing into the next room.

He caught a glimpse of the reflective stripe on her turnout coat in the beam of his flashlight and made his way over to her to help with the two who were overcome by the smoke. They led them out of the house, before turning and heading back in to sweep the rest of the house.

Daryl took point this time, leading the way through the hallway of the house, clearing each room as they went. They cleared the last room when the radio came to life again.

"You got less than five minutes of O2 left. Get outta there."

"D, we're gonna have to use a window. Don't have enough left to make it back through, it's too much smoke!"

Daryl signaled to Alisha and lifted the ax he had with him to bust the window out. Just as Alisha hefted herself over the frame he felt the floor shift.

"Oh shit!"

He scrambled to grab hold of something, losing the ax as the floor gave way beneath him. In the midst of splintered wood and pillars of smoke, Daryl slipped into the blackness below.


	6. First Response

Beep….beep….beep

"...BP is 138/90…"

beep….beep….beep

"...en route to….emergency department….smoke…"

Words filtered in and out of his consciousness. Sirens blared and machines beeped and then the sounds were muffled again. His head was pounding, his chest ached, and his arm...he knew his arm was broken. The pain was piercing, dragging him back into reality, but his mind dug its claws in, desperate to remain blissfully unconscious.

Each bump in the road, each turn, every jostle, he felt keenly throughout his body, compounding the excruciating pain he already felt. As he struggled to open his eyes, lids fluttering, he felt someone take hold of his fingers in a gentle grasp, and he tried to turn to see who it was when he felt the cervical collar restrict his movement. _Shit._

"It's me, Daryl. It's Alisha...can you hear me?"

He could hear her, could hear the tremor in her voice, could feel her fingers trembling around his, and he fought to answer her but couldn't seem to make his mind and mouth connect. He felt the mask on his face and knew he was getting oxygen, so she couldn't have heard him if he had been able to speak. He settled for trying to squeeze her fingers to let her know he heard her.

"Oh, thank goodness, D! You had me so scared you sonofabitch! You probably took 20 years off my life! Don't you ever do that again. Asshole!"

He could hear her distress and the tears she was trying to mask with her words but she was failing.

"We're almost to the hospital, just hang on, okay?"

Like he could do anything else he thought to himself.

Once they arrived at the hospital, he was taken immediately to the emergency department and triaged. Alisha couldn't come back with him and he could see she was upset by it. He heard the EMTs giving an account of his known injuries and vitals in the field. One of the interns took off his oxygen mask so she could check his airways. She unfastened his clothing in order to listen to his lungs for what seemed like forever, then she began to to palpate his stomach and look for signs of internal bleeding, asking him questions as she did.

"Can you tell me what your name is, sir?"

"Daryl," he growled roughly.

"Can you tell me the date?"

"September 29th, 2014," he grimaced as she accidentally jostled his arm and barked out, "Watch it, lady. That arm's broken."

"I'm sorry. Lastly, can you tell me where you are?"

"In the fuckin' hospital, where's it look like I am?" he retorted, frustrated by whole chain of events and in a worse mood brought on by the pain in his arm.

"Can I get some fuckin' pain medicine? This arms hurts like a sonofabitch!"

"I just need to get your vitals and we need to get some bloodwork done, then we can evaluate how much pain medicine we can give you."

She proceeded to take his vitals and called out to the man behind her.

"BP 135/88. Heart rate 105, respirations are at 25," as she slipped a pulse oximeter on his finger.

"Page radiology and let them know we need films of his right arm," and she turned back to Daryl before continuing her assessment. "Daryl, your O2 sats are a bit low but not too concerning. We'll need to keep an eye on them and see what your blood work says, okay?"

"Fine," Daryl huffed, "ain't like I got a choice anyhow."

She put his IV in, started his fluids, and stepped back to let the man from the lab take his blood.

"We're gonna need ABG and CBC done on that blood sample, okay Theodore?"

"Got it," the man replied as he gathered the vials and turned to deliver it to the lab.

"Daryl, I'll be back as soon as we get the results and we'll see what we can get you for pain, okay?"

"Fine," he replied tersely, gritting his teeth at the throbbing and stabbing in his injured arm.

It wasn't the the first time he suffered an injury like this, but it had been a long while since and he was no longer accustomed to living with chronic or frequent pain like he used to, as a child.

There was no way he was starting back down into that rabbit hole. He stared at the ceiling, given that he couldn't really move to look anywhere else. When he got tired of that, he closed his eyes, and tried to will himself to relax.

He tried calming thoughts. He thought of the woods, the green damp forest, the crunch of leaves underfoot, and the twittering sounds of animals rustling about in their habitat.

He thought of his trip to the ocean last summer, how blue the water had been, the warm sand beneath his feet, and the tangy, salty smell of the sea air as it flooded his nostrils.

His mind floated along, wandering from the blue of the sea to the blue of her eyes as she quirked her delicate lips at him in a teasing smile. How her eyes sparkled with life and laughter, and burned with passion.

He felt a peace blanket him, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth and safety, where nothing could touch him or harm him. Where there was no pain, only pleasure, happiness, and fulfillment.

He was unsure how long he drifted in his mind, but was startled when he felt someone bump his bed.

"Mr. Dixon," it was the voice of that lady, he wasn't sure of her name, "we got your blood tests back and the numbers look pretty hopeful. I'm going to check your vitals again and then we can see about getting you some medicine, okay? Radiology should be here by then to get some films of that arm."

She ran through the process of getting his stats, humming positively at the numbers, then listened to his lungs again and began to do a more thorough exam.

"I'm going to ask you some more questions, and do a bit of a neuro check and see if we can get you off of spinal precautions."

She ran through her checklist, poking and prodding at him, irritating him more and more, until finally she finished and removed the cervical collar and spinal board.

"You can sit up now, that will help with the breathing, and I'll go get your meds."

With that she was gone again, and Daryl adjusted himself, carefully sitting up, trying not to bang his arm around too badly.

She returned with some pills for him to swallow.

"I've got some Motrin here for you to help with the pain. I'm afraid we can't give you anything stronger until your numbers improve a bit more."

She turned to leave, trying to ignore his grumbling, but he caught her with a question.

"Hey, my partner came in with me. She's probably real worried. Can someone let her know I'm okay? Name's Alisha. Dark hair, skinny thing, still wearing her turnouts prob'ly."

"What would you like me to tell her?"

* * *

><p>Alisha sat in the emergency department waiting room, anxiously anticipating any news about Daryl. She had bugged the lady at the desk so many times, she was sure she wanted to kick her out. She couldn't sit still, getting up and pacing for a bit before trying to sit, only to be back up pacing again in a few minutes. She tried to call Tara and let her know where she was but ended up getting her voicemail.<p>

She felt as if she were going to be sick from the worry and anxiety writhing in her stomach and heavy like lead in her chest. Daryl had never been injured like this, as long as they'd been partners. She had come to think of him as invincible, and this was a harsh reminder of the danger they placed themselves in every day on the job.

She was just turning go back to the desk and ask again when she heard someone call her name.

"Alisha Hamilton? Is there an Alisha Hamilton here?"

"Here!" She rushed over to the lady standing at the doors leading to the trauma bay, "I'm Alisha Hamilton! How's Daryl?"

"Daryl is going to be okay as far as we can tell. He said to tell you, and I quote, 'Tell her I'm like a cat with nine lives. She ain't gettin' rid of me that easy.'"

Alisha sighed in relief and then asked, "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be okay. Follow me."

The two made their way back to the room Daryl was in, and Alisha discreetly wiped away a few tears when she saw him.

"Maybe next time you should try landing on your feet instead of your arm, jerk."

Daryl just chuckled at her, and turned as he heard someone approach the door.

Backing into the room was the woman from radiology, bringing the portable x-ray machine in with her.

"Alright, Mr. Dixon? I'm here to do some films of your arm."

His ears perked at her voice, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he jerked to look closely at her silver, pixie-cut hair.

She turned to look at him and gasped as her blue eyes clashed into his and recognition fluttered over her face.

Alisha glanced up at the noise, her face lighting up in a grin she looked at the two of them, and she exclaimed loudly, "Fuckin' finally!"


End file.
